dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Castle
Wikipedia Link Armor Class and Wisdom checks occur more often in castles. List of Encounters Level 3 Special Types (3) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (2) Traps (1+rare) Undead Armor Class (3+rare) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (2) Constitution (1) Intelligence (3) Strength (6) Wisdom (4) Level 4 Special Types (3) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (1) Constitution (2) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Strength (4) Wisdom (6+rare) Level 5 Special Types (2) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2+rare) Undead Armor Class (4+rare) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (1) Constitution (1+rare) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (3) Strength (1) Wisdom (4) Level 8 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (4) Magic (2) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (2) Strength (1) Wisdom (3+rare) Level 9 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (2) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (5+rare) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (2) Constitution (2) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Strength (3) Wisdom (3+2 rare) Level 10 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (5) Traps (rare) Undead Armor Class (3+rare) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (2) Constitution (4) Dexterity (3) } |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | NAME dropped to the ground and crawled on his/her belly to the chest. He/she slowly rose to his/her knees, silently moved the goods from the chest to his/her pack, and crawled out again. The noble was none the wiser. * 157 XP * 25-35 gold * Flamedrinker Plate/Staff of Ultimate Defense/Battlestrider Greaves | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | FAIL TEXT |- |colspan=2| NAME peered into the room once more to make sure. Yes, the webs were still there. Floor to ceiling, the entire room was covered with webs. "Spiders. I hate spiders." NAME whispered to himself. But there was a job to do, and NAME took a deep breath and went in. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | A drider shadowspinner -- half drow, half spider, all evil -- rushed down a web to attack NAME. The drider wielded a blade made from concentrated darkness. One touch of it could have meant death for NAME. NAME became stuck on the webbing as the drider leaped into the air to deliver the killing blow. NAME barely twisted out of the way as the drider's dark blade stabbed down an inch away from his face. NAME brought his WEAPON up and smote the drider shadowspinner to death. He had finally found something he hated more than spiders. Grumbling to himself, NAME rose and looted the dead corpse. * 138 XP * 20-27 gold * Amulet of Protection +2/Wyrmguard Shield/Destiny Staff/Orb of the Usurper/Ilithid Robes/Exalted Armor | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" |A drider shadowspinner -- half drow, half spider, all evil -- rushed down a web to attack NAME. The drider wielded a blade made from concentrated darkness. One touch of it could have meant death for NAME. NAME became stuck on the webbing as the drider leaped into the air to deliver the killing blow. NAME tried to twist out of the way as the drider's dark blade stabbed down, but NAME was not quite nimble enough. The attack missed NAME's face but did stab into his/her shoulder. With her other hand, NAME brought his/her WEAPON up and DAMAGED the drider shadowspinner to death. (S)he had finally found something (s)he hated more than spiders, and had a gotten a nasty shoulder injury to boot. Grumbling to his/herself, NAME rose and looted the dead corpse. * 14-19 damage * '-5 Strength for 4 encounters' * 55 XP * 30-43 gold |- |colspan=2| NAME heard the sound of glass breaking. Suddenly, fiery explosions were going off all around him/her. NAME was stunned, but he/she managed to clear his/her head long enough to see a flame-filled bottle coming through a shattering window. * |-valign="top" | style="background-color: #c6cfca;" | SUCCESS TEXT | style="background-color: #d6c7cc;" | NAME dived out of the way of the bottle and the fiery explosion that followed. His/her dive took him/her into the path of the growing flames. Badly burned but alive, NAME stood up to find another bottle flying at his/her head. He/she clumsily caught it, almost dropping it at his/her feet. He/she attempted to toss it back through the window, but instead hit a tapestry on the wall between the windows, setting it aflame. Knowing he/she was in over his/her head, NAME called for help. The bottles stopped coming, the castle staff put out the fires, and the king rewarded NAME for alerting them of the problem before it got out of hand. Spell gone awry? Assault on the castle? NAME never found out the source of the mysterious fire-filled bottles. * 14 damage * 40 XP * 18 gold |} Intelligence (7) Strength (3) Wisdom (5+2rare) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain